1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to hand truck for manual transport of objects which is formed with an outer surface of a material that is magnetisable or magnetic, i.e. a material to which a magnet will stick. Typical examples of such objects are white and brown goods, i.e. washing machines, stoves, refrigerators etc.
2. Related Art
When white or brown goods are transported over relatively short distances a hand truck, like a sack barrow, is often used. Hand trucks are used to transport this type of objects in shops or in ware houses when moving the objects, in private homes when the white goods are delivered on the door by the company selling the white goods and in places where white goods are returned and collected for recycling. These hand trucks are, however, often not designed for bulky and often heavy objects like white and brown goods. As can be seen in FIG. 1, an operator using a hand truck to transport white goods will often have to assume an awkward position where one is used to hold the object being transported and the operator is left with only one hand to push and steer the hand truck. This is not only uncomfortable, but may also cause damage to the object if that person looses control of the hand truck, which would be very unfortunate if the object to be transported is new. The person using the hand truck may also suffer injuries if he or she looses control of the hand truck or is using the hand truck regularly to transport objects like white and brown goods over an extended period of time, as for example in a work situation.
A strap may be used to secure the object to the hand truck, but since the objects to be transported by the hand truck usually come in different sizes, a number of straps of slightly different lengths would have to be available. It is also a time consuming operation, therefore straps are not used if the objects are transported over short distances. A flexible strap would not be suitable as the object would not be safely secured to the hand truck.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,136 there is disclosed specialized hand truck for transport of gas cylinders including magnets to hold the gas cylinders. The hand cart further comprises a foot operated release mechanism which includes a pivotable cam. When the cam is rotated it will move along the surface of the gas cylinders scratch the surface of the cylinders. For gas cylinders, which normally find use in industrial environments, this is not a problem. For new items of white goods and similar objects, this is unacceptable. Customers who by any item of white goods, expect the surfaces to be without scratches, dents or any other visible damage.